Playing With Fire
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Songfic to Play With Fire by Hilary Duff. How Katara feels after breaking up with Zuko. KATAANG! With a teenyweeny bit of Zutara. CHAPTER 2 REEDITED!
1. Play With Fire

**Here's a Kataang story that I thought of one day. I was listening to Hilary Duff's song Play With Fire, when I thought of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song Play With Fire.**

It had been ten years since the end of the war against Fire Lord Ozai in which the Avatar and friends had emerged victorious. Fire Lord Ozai, most of his followers and Princess Azula had died on that day. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were currently at a ball at the palace of Fire Lord Zuko a.k.a. Katara's ex-boyfriend.

Sokka and Toph were somewhere, probably making out in a closet was Katara's guess. Aang was somewhere in the room. Katara was by herself in a corner of the room. She was dressed in dark blue high-heeled shoes and a long, dark blue, off the shoulder long-sleeve gown lined with white fur. The bottom of the dress was decorated with ice blue waves and the whole dress had a shimmer to it. She had on a different necklace in place of her mother's necklace. She had on dark blue eye shadow, dark pink lipstick and her nails were painted blue.

When Zuko had first joined the group ten years ago, he and Katara weren't the best of friends. They often argued and fought. But eventually Zuko and Katara became friends and then more. Katara remembered the day like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_Katara and Zuko were sitting on a log, looking out at the river in front of them. Zuko slowly moved his hand towards Katara's and took her hand in his. Katara blushed and looked up at him, the back at the river._

"_It's so beautiful tonight," said Katara, looking up at the starry moonlight sky._

"_Very beautiful," said Zuko. But he was looking at Katara, not the sky. Katara noticed this and blushed._

"_You're beautiful Katara," he said. Katara knew that she was probably redder than a tomato right now. Zuko reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Katara turned around to look at him. Before they knew it, the two of them were leaning in closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Zuko looked deeply into Katara's ocean blue eyes with his own golden ones. _

"_I love you Katara," said Zuko. Katara smiled a tears of joy filled her eyes._

"_I love you too Zuko," she said._

_End of Flashback_

But that seemed like such a long time ago and Katara was over it. Katara and Zuko had broken up because, when he was crowned Fire Lord, he just left Katara in the dust. He was so into his work that he barley spent anytime with her. He would make promises he didn't keep and keep her waiting for him at places for hours before she just left. And you didn't want to get her started on the girls that would flirt with him and he would flirt back. Right in front of Katara! One day, she decided she couldn't take it anymore and broke up with him. He begged for her to stay, but she left him and used his own term against him.

Zuko had always said that dating Katara was like playing with fire. She had a short temper and one wrong moved could get you seriously hurt. Her last words were Zuko were _'It's like you said Zuko, dating me is like playing with fire. One wrong move and you could get seriously hurt. You made many wrong moves and now you have to feel the hurt.'_ But since the break up, Katara had heard news about Zuko and that he was doing fine. There was even a rumor that he was going out with Mai. Suddenly, a tall shadow cast over her. Katara looked up to see Fire Lord Zuko standing right in front of her dressed in royal red fire nation robes. And he looked as handsome as ever.

_I can't believe it's really you__  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well_

"Would you like to dance?" Zuko asked her. Katara rolled her eyes before politely accepting his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Zuko placed his hands on her waist while Katara put her hands on his shoulders.

"So, how have you be-"

"I've been fine," Katara cut him off, "I've been traveling with Aang, Sokka and Toph. We were in the Fire Nation when we got the invitation to your party and decided to come before we left."

_Don't ask me, let me tell you_

_How I've been since when you left_

_Since you left me for death_

_Finally every tear has dried_

_I've wiped you from my life_

Now there was an awkward silence. Katara felt like yelling at him. Even after they broke up, he promised to write to her and never did. People always warned her about Zuko. About how he wouldn't be a good boyfriend and that she could do so much better than him.

"Katara, I still love you," said Zuko.

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just_

_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Far into the sky)_

_If you want me_

"Good for you," said Katara.

"Do you still love me?" Zuko asked.

"Nope," said Katara simply, "I guess you just never know what you have until it's gone Zuko. And I know you'll never change. You already lied to me about that twice, so why should I believe it this time?"

_You never know just what you got_

_'Till it's gone, you freak out_

_But I'm not falling for that game_

_Boys like you never change_

_You made me feel I wasn't enough_

_Wasn't enough, for your love_

_But it was insecurity that made you run_

_It wasn't me_

"I can change Katara," Zuko said.

"I don't have time for you," said Katara coldly, "I'm living my own life and it's much better than the life I was living with you."

_So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Far into the sky)_

_If you want me_

Someone tapped on Katara's shoulder. She turned around to see Aang dressed in yellow and red robes air nomad robes.

"May I cut in," he asked. His voice had gotten much deeper since they had been traveling together and Aang had grown into a handsome muscular young man.

_Oh, by the way, by the way_

_I've found someone who gives me space_

_Keeps me safe_

_Makes me sane_

_Found someone to take your place_

"Sure," said Katara gratefully, breaking away from Zuko with a smile on her face. Zuko walked away with a sour look on his face. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thanks for saving me," Katara said to Aang.

"You looked like a lady who needed help," said Aang, pulling Katara closer to him, "What better person to save you than your future husband." Aang looked at the engagement necklace he had given Katara, which she was currently wearing around her neck. It was a light blue pendent of the water tribe and air nomad symbol morphed into one. The pendent was on a silver ribbon.

"Sometimes, I still can't believe I'm marrying the avatar," said Katara. Aang leaned down to give Katara a passionate kiss. Then he pulled back and said, with his usual grin that made Katara melt inside "Believe it,"

_Now I'm safe in his arms_

_And I decided only he can play with fire_

_Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire_

_I can't believe it's really you_

_(Love me,love me)_

_I hear your doing really well_

_(If you want me)_

_Finally every tear has dried_

_(Love me, love me)_

_Can boys like you, boys like you_

_Play with fire_

Katara was to hot for Zuko to handle. But Aang was able to handle Katara. Aang was able to play with fire.

_**Elsewhere**_

"HELP! LET US OUT!" shouted the voices of Southern Water Tribe Warrior Sokka and Master Earth/Metalbender Toph, both of who were stuck in a closet that they had been making out in.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Toph yelled at Sokka.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!" Sokka yelled back.

"IT JUST IS!" Toph shouted. But the tale of these two lovers is a story for another day.

**How was it? This was my first attempt at a songfic. I might add another chapter. What do you think I should do? Please Review!**

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


	2. Everytime We Touch

**_SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED THAT PART OF THE SONG IS MISSING. WELL, I JUST NOTICED IT AND FIXED IT. SO HERE IT IS!_**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. I decided to make a second chapter to this story. There's more Kataang in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang and Katara left the ballroom to take a walk in the courtyard of the palace. The courtyard was filled with different flowers and was probably the only part of the palace that wasn't filled with red. Aang and Katara sat on the ground near the turtle-duck pond. The two of them had snuck bread out of the ballroom. Even though they were older, Aang still had some of that child-like spirit in him.

He was always on Katara's mind, even when she was with Zuko. She tried to tell herself that the only reason she thought of Aang so much was because she was worried about him in the war and that she was perfectly happy with Zuko. But after the war, she ran out of excuses. She found herself thinking of his voice, so happy and innocent. His touch as light as the wind. And the more she stayed with Zuko, the more she wanted to be with Aang.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive  
_

When she started traveling with Aang, Sokka and Toph again, Aang and Katara grew closer as friends and eventually became something more. Katara still remembered when he proposed to her a couple of months ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**Aang and Katara sat next to each other near a pond far away from camp and away from the prying eyes (or ears in Toph's case) of Sokka and Toph. Katara was sitting between Aang's legs, her back to his chest. Aang had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. The two of them had been dating for about a year. They were watching the sunset behind the trees.**_

"_**It's so beautiful," said Katara.**_

"_**Not as beautiful as you," said Aang. He pt his hand under Katara's chin and gently tilted her head so that she was looking straight into his storm grey eyes with her ocean blue ones. His touch caused her heart to flutter, just like it did everytime he touched her.**_

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

"_**You're the most beautiful, intelligent, strong, and enchanting women that I've ever met." Aang said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace on a silver ribbon with a light blue pendent that was the water tribe and air nomad symbol morphed into one. He bent down to kiss her and Katara was filled with the flying feeling she got while kissing him.  
**__  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

"_**Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?" asked Aang, showing Katara the necklace. Tears of joy sprung to Katara's eyes as she flung her arms around Aang's neck.**_

"_**Yes," Katara said happily, before kissing him again. **_

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_**End of Flashback**_

Aang was always there for Katara. When Katara left Zuko and was able to find Aang, Sokka and Toph on Whale Tail Island. Aang was the first person she told about her and Zuko's break up. She had burst into tears when telling him, for once again, she had her heart broken by someone she loved. Aang held Katara in his arms and wiped away her tears. It was then that Katara realized Aang was always there for her whenever she needed it. They had been through the good, the bad, and the psycho power-crazed maniacs.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

"Katara, have you ever held a turtle-duck?" Aang asked.

"No, I'm kinda scared it's going to bite me or something. Why do you ask?" asked Katara.

"Just asking," said Aang. But he had a smile that Katara knew oh-too-well. A smile full of mischief. Aang leaned close to Katara.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked nervously, backing away.

"Nothing," said Aang, still moving closer.

"Aang-" but Katara was silenced by Aang's lips on hers. Katara melted into the kiss.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, __I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Katara felt something in her hands. It was soft on the bottom and hard on top. It didn't feel like Aang's hands, and didn't give her the familiar feeling she got when Aang touched her. But something immediately covered her hands and she recognized them as Aang's hands._  
_

Katara opened her eyes the smallest bit to see what was in her hands. When she saw what it was, she immediately broke apart from Aang and nearly jumped a mile in the air.

"AANG!" she yelled, looking at what was in her hands.

"Tricked ya," said Aang, with the same mischievous smile on his face.

"You know, if you weren't so handsome, I'd hurt you," said Katara, nervously holding the baby turtle duck now resting in her hands. Aang was holding Katara's hands in place with his own.

"It won't bite you," said Aang, "Trust me," Katara looked down at the small baby turtle duck in her hand. It looked so calm and peaceful. It was so innocent and untouched by the world. Like Aang when she first met him. Now Aang was a young man that had seen war and death and destruction. But somehow, he managed to stay the same boy he was when Katara first freed him from the iceberg. Katara looked up from the baby turtle-duck and at Aang. Their eyes met at the same moment. The two of them leaned forward and shared a small innocent kiss, just like their first kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers. It was a simple kiss that had so much emotion behind it. When they broke apart, Katara rested her forehead against Aang's.

"I love you Katara," Aang said, holding Katara close to him.

"I love you too, Aang," Katara said, snuggling close to him and gently petting the baby turtle-duck in her hands.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

**Back in the closet**

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Toph yelled banging on the door.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE OF OXYGEN DEPRIVATION!" whined Sokka.

"OH, SHUT UP SOKKA," Toph shouted.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Sokka shouted back.

"THEN STOP WHINING!"

"I'M NOT WHINING!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Aang leading a gigging Katara into the closet. That was until they saw Toph and Sokka there.

"What are you two doing?" asked Aang.

"We've been trapped in here," said Sokka, "No matter how much we pulled at the door, it wouldn't budge."

Katara rolled her eyes and said "Sokka, you were suppose to _push _the door, not_ pull _it," Sokka looked at Katara in surprise before saying "Ohhhhh,"

**That's the end. I don't think I'm very good at songfics. What do you think? Should I do more songfics or not? Please review!**


End file.
